


Instructions

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, but that's not too relevant, technically also some sort of historical au bc vampires are sexiest before 1900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: A little help with learning how to feed.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> skipped today's prompt, but yesterday we were all lamenting the lack of (vampire) AUs in the server and I might not be able to write that longform Interview With a Vampire or Dracula AU, but nothing can stop me from writing something short with them just vibing as vampires. Not the canon ones, that'd be boring.

Gerard watched as Michael finished his glass, careful as always to lick the remaining blood from his lips as he set it back down, eyes closed as he enjoyed the remnants of the taste on his tongue. It was a good look on him. Gerard propped his head up on his hand, elbow on the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on.

“You will have to try one day.”

Michael’s eyes stayed close, but his eyebrows knit together. “I do not want to, it is...I do not know...how.”

“You won’t know until you try.”

They had talked about this before. Gerard did not mind getting the blood for Michael, not really. It had been the safer option when he was freshly changed, and Gerard did not mind carrying on like this. It was more of a precaution. Something might happen someday. Gerard disliked living with the knowledge that Michael might find himself unable to feed then.

Michael opened his eyes with a sigh. “I do not want it to be unnecessarily unpleasant…” 

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “Practice.”

“But practice implies the ones before I get the hang of it would be-”

“Practice on me, then.”

“Pardon?”

He loosened his silk cravat. “It does not hurt me.”

Michael’s eyes went a little wide as he watched Gerard pull the collar of his shirt to the side, exposing his neck and part of his shoulder. “It...I still-”

Gerard tilted his head to the side, a loose strand of raven hair falling from his low ponytail onto his neck. “What’s the problem?”

Michael was a little distracted by how the strand seemed to caress Gerard’s skin. He cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, come here.” Michael got up from the armchair and joined Gerard on the sofa. He turned towards him, eyes on his neck again. 

Gerard winked. “I will hold still for you.”

It was strange to know he would be blushing if he had still been alive. It was even stranger to be able to tell in Gerard’s eyes that he knew as well. It only made Michael more flustered as he mumbled. “Uh...thank you.” 

He brushed the strand of hair behind Gerard’s ear, fingers following the line of his neck, eyes following his hand. He tried to remember the couple times he had seen Gerard feed. He didn’t know what was making him so nervous. "Uh, I don't know-"

Gerard smiled. "Just go for it."

"I am really...not sure." He gave Gerard an uncertain look. "What if it does hurt?"

He shifted to look at Michael properly. "Should I show you on yourself first?"

Michael shrugged. "I...maybe?" 

Gerard made quick work of Michael’s cravat and pushed the shirt aside, revealing Michael’s slender neck. Michael held perfectly still as Gerard cupped the back of his head, tilting it back and to the side before leaning in with his face. Michael’s memories of Gerard’s teeth in his neck were foggy. He had been too busy dying to focus on it. So there was a certain excitement to this as Gerard's lips skimmed the skin right underneath his ear. He moved lower, leaving the occasional kiss along the way. Familiar territory. Michael relaxed, just a little.

He felt the tips of Gerard’s fangs scrape against his neck, and then the short sting of them breaking skin. It was not necessarily painful, but Michael still appreciated the kiss that followed to distract from it. It was pointless to suck on the bite in Michael’s case, but Gerard still did, just to be thorough. Michael still felt no pain, just a vague awareness of what was happening, of losing blood.

Gerard pulled away a moment later and licked the rest of the blood off his lips. His lips pulled into a lopsided grin. "Stealing your last dinner…" He let go of Michael’s head, smoothing his hair a little where his grip had messed it up. "Now you have to get it back."

Michael straightened up again, a surprised look on his face. "That...was nott too bad."

"Told you." Gerard smiled. "So?"

Michael nodded, just shy of confident, but surer than he had been a moment before. Gerard’s shirt had shifted back, so Michael had to push it to the side again. Michael brought his lips to his neck, much like Gerard had before, just skimming skin with his lips as he wondered where to bite down.

Gerard hummed at the feeling, trying not to get too distracted. This was still meant to be an instruction, after all. He mumbled, "Try lower, closer to the shoulder, it is easier to get a grip-” He felt Michael’s lips press against where neck turned to shoulder. “Yes, there." 

Michael bit down after a moment of hesitation. Gerard didn’t flinch, just closed his eyes and put his hand in Michael’s hair, waiting for him to be done. It wasn't long before Michael let go, but he didn’t pull away, just kissed the spot. There was no real pain to soothe but Gerard still sighed appreciatively, relaxing into the kiss. Michael let his head rest against Gerard's shoulder, looking up at him.

"Was that okay?"

"For me? Sure." He tugged a curl behind Michael’s ear with a smile.

"Not too bad for me, either." He said thoughtfully, lacing their fingers together.

Gerard squeezed his hand. "So, does this mean I can count on your assistance next time?"

"Might need some more, uh...practicing." He nuzzled Gerard’s neck, pressing another kiss to the already healing bite.

Gerard chuckled. "Of course." He brought Michael’s hand to his lips. "If there is one thing we have it is time."

**Author's Note:**

> Give him another century and he'll go by Gerry for sure.


End file.
